


Ghost

by Missmeehan



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan needs to communicate through a medium.  All  he's got is Maura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Maura was no Oda Mae Brown, nor did Nathan fancy himself to be Sam Wheat, but he needed his Molly to know he was still around. He’d seen his beloved grieving for him and watched as the garment purchased as a valentine’s day gift was clutched tearfully and then put on. It was the only way to get his lover to believe.

Duke has just walked into the room on his boat where they both agreed to hold Maura. He’s already heard about Audrey being taking captive and is demanding answers. It’s only because of Nathan’s insistence that Maura tell Duke he’s there that she slips up and yells at him in Duke’s presence.

“Who are you talking to,” Duke demands.

“You’re boyfriend,” Maura answers dryly.

“Nathan’s here? You’re lying.”

Nathan urges Maura to tell him about Duke talking to his liquor bottle to get him to believe. Naturally Duke doesn’t. 

“You could have over heard me,” Duke insists.

“From down here?” Maura asks incredulously. “Duke, you know your boat.”

Nathan is frustrated at how stubborn his lover can be. It’s a source of many arguments that have led to many makeups. Nathan has no time to reminisce right now.

“Tell him he threw the journal.”

Maura complies. Duke seems intrigued but not totally convinced.

Nathan really doesn’t want to tell Maura the next bit of information, but he feels he has no choice. Audrey is in danger and he wants so desperately to be alive again and hold Duke in his arms, whether he can feel him or not.

“Tell him he is wearing the gift I got him for Valentine ’s Day.”

“He says he bought you that hideous shirt you’re wearing.”

“Now I know you’re lying. Nathan loves this shirt and he never buys me clothes.” 

Duke turns to leave and Nathan knows he has no choice but to be more specific with Maura.

“He’s wearing the thong I bought him; white with red hearts.” 

Nathan groans with regret as soon as Maura smiles her Cheshire cat smile, stares at Duke butt just as he reaches for the door knob and blurts out in amusement what she’s been told. Duke stops dead in his tracks.

“Nathan?” Duke whirls around, looking around the room frantically. “Why would you tell her that?” he grits out between clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Nathan shouts angrily.

Maura relays the message, amused by the bickering.

“You couldn’t have mentioned the mole on my back or something less personal?”

“How about I tell her about what a pain in the ass you are. Would that have been better?” Nathan demands Maura relay the message.

“Enough,” Maura spits out. “could you two be any gayer?” I’ll help if you stop bickering.”

“What did he say?” Duke demands, still looking around the room as if he hopes to see Nathan for himself.

“He says he loves you,” Maura deadpans, hoping to make this whole thing stop.

“Nathan would never say that?” Duke’s voice quivers slightly.

Maura rolls her eyes. She’s definitely had enough to these two. “He says you’re a pain in his ass.”

Duke smiles and says “Ditto. Now how can we save Audrey?”


End file.
